


Sealing the Deal

by BlackhurstManor



Series: WoW: The Resurrectionists [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Worgen/Male Blood Elf, Femdom, For the Alliance! (Warcraft), For the Horde! (Warcraft), Hate Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sin'dorei, Worgen, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, blood elf bois, nsfw warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhurstManor/pseuds/BlackhurstManor
Summary: There is no one on Azeroth that Lady Veronica Blackhurst hates like she hates Captain Gabriel Blackaerie, one of the Sin'dorei's most notable bastards. Forced to fight alongside him to survive the mutiny in the Arcatraz, she seizes an opportunity to get one back on him and expand her growing network of spies.An opportunity named Sulveras.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: WoW: The Resurrectionists [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774015
Kudos: 2





	Sealing the Deal

Third watch in this forsaken place, and Sully was idly working his cock through the leather of his breeches by the fire.

It had been a momentous evening, which was saying something compared to the day that preceded it. But fighting their way into, then out of, a demonic prison turned over to its prisoners had been more or less straight forward: scout, stalk, kill, secure, move on to the next. The addition of the draenei and the Worgen woman – the bad copper whose arrival Sully was sure meant their implosion and doom – was a fortunate turn of events. Aye, once upon a time Gabriel may have tried to rape the Worgen and got a lovely scar and dry cock for his troubles, and clearly the wolf hadn’t forgotten this. But their skills complimented each other well, and they’d had victory. All that was left was to walk out at dawn and go their separate ways: Sully and Gabriel to whatever paid next, Ivaan and Veronica to whatever it is their kind got up to.

Straightforward, indeed.

The evening had been complex. Sully and Ivaan had talked by the fire, finding some simple truce in shared experience. Sully had made a pass, of course; he’d never had a draenei and this one was as warm as he was mouthwatering. The blood elf thought it might be a pleasure to, for once, service a man who didn’t act like he was punishing Sully.

Alas, Ivaan politely declined. His loss.

That would have been that, but Veronica had heard. She’d emerged from the tent she shared with her lover. She pushed, coerced, asked questions – all with a tremble to her voice that felt like the shiver of pebbles anticipating the rock slide to come. Her eyes were glowing blue even in human form – he’d never seen that, was that normal for them? – and she’d approached him. To caress him or cut his throat, he could not say.

And then she whispered her offer in his ear, and slipped the talking stone in his breeches, and slipped away from him to return to Ivaan’s side.

Sully retreated to his tent and the slumbering Gabriel, but he did not sleep. He reckoned she knew: Veronica took second watch with Ivaan, and as Sully watched their lovers’ embrace quickly grew heated. In short order, Ivaan was seated upon the fallen pillar that made for their fireside bench while Veronica’s head bobbed in his lap, he attempting to stifle his cries, her muffled by the draenei’s staggering cock.

Impatient to be done with his arousal, Sully unlaced his breeches on that same fallen pillar and freed his cock to the chill night air. For as often as he spent bent over at the whims of strong men, Sully’s member was thick, angled, and proud, and he shut his eyes and licked his lips as he danced his fingertips in a light circle up and down his length.

Now, Sully knew about servicing men. He fancied himself a master at it. The worgen woman had known what she was doing, but her angle, her technique – it was odd. Not optimal. Not if Ivaan’s pleasure was her foremost priority.

But if she knew she was being watched… the angle at which she held his base, at which she licked, sucked, swallowed, worked her head… if her intent was to put on a show…

That made much more sense.

Sully bit his lip to stifle a groan, and by that alone his senses were given room to sense another with him, blocking firelight and warmth.

He snapped his eyes open and there she was again, as she had been before: wearing naught but one of Ivaan’s white shirts, a veritable dress on her. She stood between him and the fire, and the light of the flames silhouetted her figure within that billowing garment.

Her eyes were not glowing now.

“I – “

“Shut up,” she whispered, and it was just as well. Sully had no idea what he was going to say anyway. Instead, he began to tuck himself away.

“No,” she said, just as quiet, and some faint glimmer caught her eyes, advertising their fixation on his hand, frozen at the base of his cock. He had never flagged under scrutiny before, and his member did not lessen now. “You watched.”

Her tone walked the razor’s edge between observation and accusation.

“Aye,” he said finally, staring up at her staring down at him. “As you wanted.”

She stepped forward suddenly and he leaned back, bracing his right hand on the ground behind him. His left stayed fixed where it was.

“A test,” she said, then segued seamlessly. “You’ve not finished.”

“I have not,” he said. Her gaze crawled up his torso to meet his, and the two stared at each other. “What test?”

“I wanted to see,” she said, fingertips playing with the hems of her shirt-dress at her thighs. “Whom you envied.”

“Who I – ?“

“Continue,” she said quietly, but no less a command for it. Almost without thinking, Sully began to stroke his cock again. He let his gaze wander, let it interrogate the heavy breasts and full hips hinted at in the fire’s silhouette. Gods knew he’d take just about any man over just about any woman any day of the week, but she was clearly not just any – 

“Who you envied,” she continued, fingers tip-toeing on her thighs to draw the hem of her shirt-dress up her thighs. She bared smooth, white, thick thighs to his gaze, and her lips parted; the ancestor of a moan. “Me, for having my way with him, the way you desired? He is every inch the man you think he is, Sulveras.”

Her fingers met beneath the hem of her shirt at the juncture of her thighs; the faintest tease of tight brown curls were obscured in darkness. Gods, he could smell her.

“Or… perhaps…”

Sully swallowed and quickened his stroke, feeling his entire world drawn into the darkness nestled at her thighs. Veronica flexed her hand between them, and his keen ears heard the slick parting of inner folds.

“Perhaps you envied him,” she said, the blue of her eyes taking on a soft glow. “So easily having what was denied you and your Captain.”

He hadn’t known how to answer her question when she asked it. Hadn’t known until she answered it for him. Sully would drop a sizable bag of coin to have someone like Ivaan use his mouth, use his ass, hold him tight and fill him up and maybe, just maybe, touch the emptiness at the core of his being. A sizable bag of coin indeed.

But the fragrant cunt and the woman thrumming it before him: that was priceless.

He thought to speak, but his mouth only watered, and some quiet, pathetic little moan was all he could manage. Cum beaded at the tip of his cock; broke; dribbled down the shaft as he stroked.

He was quick; she was quicker. Just as he’d let himself imagine what the heft of her tits might feel like in his hands, in his mouth, she planted a foot in his chest and shoved him back off the pillar he’d been sitting on. He clambered back to right himself, red cock bobbing absurdly from his lap, when she stepped over the pillar and planted her foot in his chest again, pinning him down. He froze in place, staring up her porcelain-white leg at the face hidden in shadow but for glowing blue eyes. If he fought or cried out, Gabriel and Ivaan would be out of their tents in seconds, and seconds after that – catastrophe.

So he stayed silent, and she nodded once, pleased with his choice.

“You will not be denied,” she said, sliding her foot up and pressing it against his cheek, pressing his head to the ground. “Nor will I.”

Sully’s cock visibly throbbed.

She straddled his hips; squatted; held his face down with one hand while the other slid between them to find his cock. He was no draenei, but sin’dorei were substantially larger than humans; her slight inhale as she took his heft in hand for the first time pleased him.

 _Aye, take what you like_ , he thought, _but I’ll make my mark on you, too_.

She pressed her thumb into his mouth; he was willing enough to suck on it, but she forced it anyway. She gasped as she nestled the blunt head of his cock in her folds, slicking it against her clit before positioning him to take her. Freed by his lot as a thing to be taken, Sully put his hands on her in a way he realized he’d wanted since Gabriel tore her blouse open all those years ago somewhere out in Darkshore. He fancied men, yes; hard angles, brute strength, members urgent with need. But this? This was a woman to be plundered.

And if she need plunder him in turn, so be it.

He sunk his rough, calloused fingers into the soft yielding flesh of her hips; flexed his stomach and drove his pelvis up as she drove her hips down, swallowing his cock in a hot velvet grip that made them both bite down a too-loud gasp at their sudden, violent union. She pulled her thumb from his mouth, dripping with saliva, and squarely planted her hands on his chest for leverage. He ripped her shirt open at the neck, baring pale breasts with hardened pink nipples.

He was already half-gone when she’d mounted him, and the sweet hot wet grip of her was pushing him to madness. The way she rocked her hips on him was sin itself; the sway of her tits as she moved called to his hands, to his mouth; he found himself pawing at her like an eager virgin, feeling the ripe fullness of her ass in one hand while the other groped artlessly at her breasts.

Veronica gasped at the size of him, at the way he stretched and split her every time she arched her back to swallow him whole again. But in some distant still-sane reach of his brain, he was aware this was as much a performance as was her servicing of Ivaan. She was taking what she wanted, but what she wanted was to give him this.

He would take it, eagerly; and going by the tension coiling between his hips, she would have what she wanted in mere moments.

“He,” she said, panting it out between heaving breaths, and Sully knew which he she meant. The gleeful hate edging out her tone said it all.

“He,” she repeated, wetting her lips and starting again, “will never have this.”

How did she – fucking gods, the way she moved her hips – Sully held onto her for dear life, bruising her hips in his grips, as if holding onto her hard enough might stay the urgent need driving up from deep inside him.

He held onto her and drove his hips up into her, a last claim at power and a yielding to his building desire all at once. She arched her back and pressed her breasts between her arms, planted stiff and straight against his chest. Hips driving, stomach rolling, Veronica gazed down at him with glowing blue eyes and whispered something.

“Please,” he heard.

It was enough. Grinding his teeth against a shout, Sully clapped Veronica down onto his lap one last time and held her fast. He arched powerfully off the ground as the tension inside him burst, pulsing into her in hot waves. His jaw held fast so tight his head began to throb; his face stood out red in the dark, and for days afterward Veronica’s hips would be bruised.

But as the sin’dorei man lost himself inside her, she merely held on, coaxing him with whispered and meaningless pleas to fill her, warm her, claim her, give her everything.

Sulveras went limp and let her go, head lolling back as his arms flopped to his sides. Veronica remained rigid still until she was sure she had the last drop of him. Clenching around him enough to make him shiver, she lifted her hips and let him slide free from her.

He became aware of Veronica standing over him once more. Her eyes had dimmed to their natural hue, and so all of her was lost to the dark but the silhouette of firelight framing her. He had at least a head and a half on her her standing upright. But laid flat before her, drained of will and energy, he knew who stood taller.

“You’ll always have a place with me if you want it,” she said, in a low and level tone that was all business once more. “Consider it.”

She stepped over him and retreated to her tent, sin’dorei seed slipping down her thigh. Half a minute after he felt like he’d emptied his soul into someone who was once a mortal enemy, Sully was alone with his thoughts and a wet cock.

 _Gods_ , he thought, watching the closed flaps of Ivaan and Veronica’s tent. _Am I getting hard again?_


End file.
